


Bokutachi dake no Sign (That sign just for us)

by vogue91



Category: SIGN - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yorimitsu wished he could’ve wrapped his arms around him and whisper into his ear that he loved him, and that he was glad Ooe had become a part of his meaningless life.





	Bokutachi dake no Sign (That sign just for us)

_[I’ll be courageous if you can pretend_

_That you’ve forgiven me.]_

_(I don’t know you anymore, Savage Garden)_

In all of his movements, Yorimitsu could see why he had such a gift for dance.

He was too tall and apparently too clumsy when walking or moving, yet when he was particularly focused he was so sinuous and apparently graceful that he made Yorimitus forget all that surrounded him, fixating his eyes irremediably on him.

It was something he had found out in time, and something of which he had discovered the potential just later, it hadn’t been long, and in the way that he now preferred.

He threw his head back while Douji thrust inside of him, slowly and with a controlled rhythm, looking him in the eyes without missing even one of his expressions, because he couldn’t have told otherwise whether he was doing something wrong or not.

And yet Yorimitsu wished he could’ve heard him.

He wished he could’ve heard his moans, that he could’ve heard his voice calling out his name, that he knew how much he was actually liking it, because he wasn’t sure he was capable of expressing it just with his face and his body.

He clawed his arms, scratching him and closing his eyes, because he could, arching his back and offering himself to his thrusts, groaning louder.

What did it matter, in the end? There was no shame for him in it, because Douji wasn’t going to hear him anyway.

It was frustrating, but he had gotten used to it.

He climaxed after a few more minutes, biting down on his lips and letting go against the mattress, exhausted, letting the elder keep moving inside of him, before he came as well.

Yorimitsu wished he could’ve wrapped his arms around him and whisper into his ear that he loved him, and that he was glad Ooe had become a part of his meaningless life.

Douji wouldn’t have understood that, and it would’ve been completely useless, but he still couldn’t do it with him looking at him so closely, trying to read his lips. He still didn’t feel ready to open himself so much, not with the life of lies he had lived up until now, not with the scarce trust he had in all those surrounding him, the same the elder had been a victim of.

He looked him straight in the eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“Can you move? It’s not like you’re weightless.” he said, sarcastic, and Douji snorted, moving on the side.

“Uh, I’m sorry. God forbid I may hurt you, right?” he mocked him.

Yorimitsu smiled, making the effort of turning toward him, settling against him.

He liked being that way. He liked how relaxing was spending his time with Douji, how good it made him feel, how much he could pretend that being with him wasn’t a thousand times harder than being with someone who could hear.

The first time they had kissed, the first time they had slept together, Yorimitsu had thought that it would’ve been brave on Douji’s part to pretend he had forgiven him, that he would’ve liked to erase that initial diffidence he had felt for him, that reaction to the fact that he was deaf.

But Douji had shown it didn’t matter. He had shown he could learn to leave with that incomprehension, and love him despite everything.

Yorimitsu wished he could’ve paid that trust back somehow.

“I love you.” he murmured then, his face pressed partially against the pillow, aware that Douji was never going to understand what he was trying to tell him.

He saw him frown, focused, then smile.

“Me too.” he answered confidently, leaning to pull him closer, kissing him quickly.

“How...” the younger one said, confused.

Douji shrugged, sighing.

“It was the right thing to say right now. Why? Was I wrong? Did you say something else?”

Yorimtsu didn’t reply, but he couldn’t deny either.

Perhaps that was the key of it all.

Perhaps that was why he had gone over his doubts, perhaps this was why Douji had pretended to ignore what had happened between them, the reason for the trust they felt for each other.

Douji needed someone to understand, and Yorimitsu someone to understand him.

He smiled, pressing against him, completely relaxed.

He didn’t want to think about the past anymore, to what he had done to him, to what he had gone through.

Now, for the first time in his life, he was completely happy, next to someone who was always going to try and understand him.


End file.
